


Awkward Habits

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A little exchange I found via an art and needed to write into a fanfic.  The art itself is adorable.  I'll reblog it with a link to this fanfic.





	

“Everything you asked for is in there. The blue prints aren’t complete but I know that you can figure it out! I have to go. We’re having a family meeting. Better not be late!” Honey Lemon smiled at the boy across the counter in the apron. Just seeing him can brighten up any of her really terrible days. She truly cared for him as far more than just a friend. 

“Thanks!” Tadashi Hamada grinned looking at the papers in his hands. The blue prints for his newest invention were finally back to him!! He was excited to begin the work again. He glanced up for a second to look her in the eyes. She was his best friend. The closest friend he had made in a really long time. And she was beautiful. A beautiful dorky goofball. He sighed under his breath, checking the papers out again. 

“I love you! Bye!” She had said it out of habit mostly. It was never meant to pop out like it did. 

“Bye, Love you t-“ He was merely responding. But he realized too late what he just responded with. Both looked at each other in horror but a twinge of relief as well. Honey raced out of Aunt Cass's cafe faster than she had ever gone in her life. She was out the door before he could call her back. Not that he was in any position to do so from the expression on his face. Both friends blushed profusely. The only witness to this excitement was an excited Aunt Cass. 

“Proud of you!” She grinned, turning to a still blushing Tadashi. 

“Stop!” He looked at his shoes trying to hide his burning face.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THATS HOW TADAHONEY BEGAN A RELATIONSHIP THAT ENDED IN MARRIAGE AND PEACE AND HAPPINESS. MMMKAAAYYYYY. Three years later and I'm still in denial. oops.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed that little story!! Give kudos, comments and lots of readership!!! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
